


You're Always Welcome at the Three Broomsticks

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Loss of Virginity, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: Throughout his life, Severus depends on the safe space that Rosmerta provides.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> This was written for the Hoggywarty Christmas Party Gift Fest on LJ. MyWitch's prompt was: _After a near-lifetime of flirtation, UST and extremely bad timing on both their parts, Rosmerta and Severus finally get together._ I don't do UST well, but I loved the idea of the near lifetime of flirtation and bad timing. I think that this story fulfills the spirit of the prompt. It was a joy to write.
> 
> I've taken some liberties with the death of Severus' parents. There is no canon date, so I made one up to suit my story. I want to thank the mods who, every year, are the very definition of patient with me. I test that patience, and I apologize. I hope that this story was worth the wait. To my long-suffering, too-good-to-me beta, Islandsmoke, my ever-lasting gratitude and as much chocolate as you desire.
> 
> The rating is for later chapters.
> 
> ***edited to add***HOLY SHIT I left out an entire chapter! FIXED NOW. sorry.

_July 1998_

Rosmerta came to the hospital every night. She preferred coming at night, when it was quiet and the only other people around were the healers. The first time she'd come, a few days after the battle, the healers had turned her away. The next time, after an owl from Kingsley, she had been grudgingly allowed into Severus' private room. The plate of homemade shortbread biscuits she'd brought for the staff had helped smooth the way and she had been shown into his room. Paid for, she'd learned later, by Harry Potter. After that, she didn't have any problems visiting at all hours apart from the occasional admonishment that she not disturb the patient. As if anything she did or said could disturb him in his current comatose state. 

She glanced at the bed, and the wizard in it. Rosmerta was used to his appearance now, but the first time she'd seen him after the battle had shocked her to her soul. He had lost so much blood that his skin was deathly pale. Around his neck had been wrapped a blood-stained bandage. If the matron hadn't warned her about the nature of his wound, Rosmerta would have wondered about the quality of his care. She'd helped Severus take precautionary steps before he met with Voldemort the final time, anticipating the evil wizard's treachery. Even so, the delay in the discovery of his body, and in the administration of the Blood-Replenishing potions, meant that it wasn't certain if he would ever fully recover from his coma. 

Tears filled her eyes and Rosmerta dashed them away irritably. That sort of thinking did no one any good, least of all Severus. To distract herself from those maudlin thoughts, Rosmerta thought instead about how she'd come to know and love Severus Snape.

*~~~*~~~*

_August 1971_

The door to the Three Broomsticks pub opened and Rosmerta glanced up for a moment before returning her attention to the pint she was pulling. In that moment, she noted that the customers who had just entered were a dark-haired witch and a young wizard who could only be her son; that they had been shopping, and that they had seated themselves at a small table near the fireplace on the other side of the pub. And she also noted that the witch had been beautiful once, but she now seemed careworn and weary. Their clothing was neat but a bit shabby, which explained the careful way that she counted her money as they consulted the menu together. 

Rosmerta had just turned twenty-one and she had been working in the pub for two years. During that time, she had discovered that not only did she have a knack for dealing with the public, she was becoming rather a good cook too. And she loved everything about working in a pub. She even enjoyed tossing out the occasional drunken yob using a spell that her boss Henry had taught her. 

When the dark-haired witch approached the bar, Rosmerta observed that her son watched his mother with dark eyes that had already seen too much. She smiled and said, "Been shopping? Is the lad starting at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes," said the witch with a smile of pride. "We've just finished at Diagon Alley. I told him I'd bring him here as a treat before we return home. We will have an order of fish and chips—small—a cider and a butterbeer, if you please."

"Right away." Rosmerta took the order to the kitchen and then prepared their drinks and carried them to the table and set them down.

She was kept busy with the other punters until the bell rang announcing that their order was ready. Rosmerta fetched the food and an extra plate and carried everything to the table. She had set the plates down and turned to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back to their table with a questioning smile.

"Miss, I'm afraid you've given us the wrong order," the witch said. "This is the large fish and chips. We ordered the small."

Rosmerta widened her eyes and placed a hand on her neck. "Did you? Oh, dear." She sighed. "It's not the first time this has happened when I'm busy. Well, it's my mistake, so you'll only be charged for the small, of course."

"I don't know—" The dark-haired witch was torn. Her son shot a too-sharp gaze at Rosmerta, who kept her face arranged in a bland expression, but wasn't sure that the young wizard quite believed it. 

"I can change it if you like, but this will only be thrown in the bin. It's already come out of the kitchen, you see." Rosmerta chewed her lip. "You'd be doing me a favor, honestly. I really don't want my boss to know I've made another mistake with an order."

"Oh, that's all right, then."

"Cheers!" Rosmerta hurried away from the table and busied herself behind the bar. She watched surreptitiously as the dark-haired witch divided the food with her son and they dug in. Satisfied, she focused on the other customers. Before long, they were standing in front of the bar. 

"Thank you. The food here is just as good as I remember." The witch nudged her son.

"Thank you, miss," he said solemnly. "Best fish and chips I've ever had."

Rosmerta believed him. She smiled and took the money to the till. "High praise indeed. There you are, madam." She handed back the change and winked at the young wizard. "Enjoy your first year at Hogwarts, young master." He blushed and she chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. 

After they left, Henry came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. "That was very kind—no you don't have to pay the difference, my girl!" He waved her away from the till, then looked at the door and frowned. "I recognized that witch, although it took ages for me to place her. She was Eileen Prince when she attended Hogwarts. Used to come in here every Hogsmeade weekend, she did. As lovely and lively a witch as you ever saw." He frowned. "Or she was until she married that Muggle tosser Toby Snape and moved away."

*~~~*~~~*

_August 1972_

Eileen and Severus Snape returned to the Three Broomsticks before the start of term the following year. While Eileen seemed much the same, Severus seemed...well, _bleak_ was really the only word to describe his mood. Unlike the previous year, he did not seem to be anticipating going to school. 

As he'd requested, Rosmerta told Henry that the Snapes were there and after a few minutes, he came out of the kitchen. He glanced around the pub, pretended to spot them, and made a beeline to their table. He made a big show of recognizing Eileen, fussed over her son until he blushed, and then insisted that they order what they like because their meal was on the house. When the food was ready, Henry brought it to the table himself. Then he sat down and chatted with Eileen. Severus opened his copy of "Hogwarts: A History" and slouched down behind it, reading as he ate.

Only Rosmerta noticed when he dashed a tear from his cheek.

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

"Finally got to see you on your own when you came for your first Hogsmeade weekend, didn't I love?" 

Rosmerta had just arrived at the hospital. She had run into her favorite of Severus' healers, Healer Lacie, in the corridor. Lacie had suggested talking out loud to him as a way to stimulate his brain. It wouldn't hurt, and it might help rouse him. 

"You came into the pub so soon after we opened that I had a feeling that you were waiting outside." She chuckled. "And you were."

*~~~*~~~*

_August 1973_

He had grown into a tall, lanky youth; all angles and nose with longish, unkempt black hair and piercing black eyes. He ordered a butterbeer, took it to his usual table and sat down facing the door, watchful and wary. She passed it off as just a teenage mood until James Potter and his friends sauntered in.

Rosmerta was busy serving when she heard it. 

"Snivellus! We've been looking for you."

"Leave me alone." 

"Aw, are you afraid, Snivelly?" 

"Of you alone, Potter?" Severus sneered. "No chance. But I rather think that you are afraid of me, since you never come at me unless it's four to one."

There was the sound of a hex firing, a hiss of pain and then mocking laughter. Rosmerta hurried over to the table where she found James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, whose wand was raised and pointed at Severus, in a semi-circle in front of him. All of them were laughing at Severus, who was standing, pale and steely eyed, with his own wand pointed unwaveringly at Sirius. Rosmerta's temper flared when she saw the red weal on Severus' cheek. 

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she snapped. She was gratified to see that she had startled the so-called 'Marauders'. Severus, of course, had seen her coming.

Sirius turned, tucked his wand into his back pocket, and smiled. "Just having a bit of fun, Rosie."

"First of all, Sirius Black, it's _Madam Rosmerta_ to you," she growled. "And secondly, it doesn't look to me as if Mr. Snape is having much fun." She was inwardly pleased when young Mr. Black's smile faded. He was used to getting by on his easygoing charm, but she wasn't falling for it today. Her glance included all four of them. "Clear off. Next time you come in here, mind your manners and keep your wands in your pockets. If this is repeated, I'll send an owl to your head of house." She kept her hands on her hips and watched as they slunk out of the pub.

"Thank you, Madam Rosmerta," Severus said, his voice prickly. "But I could have handled them." 

“I'm sure that you could have, but the behavior in this pub is my responsibility, Severus Snape," she replied with a flash of temper as the pub door closed behind the miscreants. She turned toward Severus and gentled her tone. "My friends call me 'Rose'. And I count you as a friend." She didn't miss the expression of surprised pleasure that crossed his face for an instant. 

He lowered his head so that his hair fell forward and hid most of his face. "Um, wow. _Icountyouasafriendtoo_ ," he replied, just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm going to get back to my homework now."

"You're supposed to be relaxing," she reminded him as she returned to her duties. "Next time you come, no homework!" From that day forward, much to her delight, when Severus came to the pub on Hogsmeade weekends, more often than not he read a book.

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

The next night when Rosmerta entered Severus' room, she leaned over, gently brushed his hair away from his face, and kissed his forehead. She had visited Hogwarts that afternoon, and used the library to do some research on comas. Aside from talking to the patient, other suggestions she'd read were things like touching them and introducing scents such as flowers or perfume. 

She placed a bundle of sweet-smelling dried plants and herbs she'd received from Pomona Sprout on the table beside the bed. Professor Sprout had chosen things that would be most commonly used as potions ingredients. Rosemerta laid a hand against his cheek for a moment before she settled back into her chair beside his sickbed and continued her one-sided conversation.

"But those four blighters just couldn't stop bullying you, could they, love? And so, you turned to some of the others in Slytherin House." She sighed. "Henry died during your Fourth year, so I was more distracted. That silly sod only went and left the pub to me! Of course, I'm glad now, but then—cor. Such a huge responsibility for a twenty-four-year-old witch! It's no wonder I don't remember much about that year, and wasn't as watchful as I might have been...not that you ever brought your Slytherin friends to the pub!" She sighed. "But your Fifth year, well now. I do remember a few things about that one."

*~~~*~~~*

_August 1975_

Severus Snape walked into the Three Broomsticks with a small satchel and without his mother. As he made his way to the bar, Rosmerta thought in passing that his black hair and eyes against his pale skin was a pleasing contrast. The young wizard was not attractive in a conventional way, but there was a magnetism about him that had drawn the gaze of more than one witch as he walked through the pub and stopped at the bar in front of her.

"Hello, love." She looked from Severus to the door and back. "Your mum not with you?"

He bent his head so that his hair to fall forward and hid most of his face. "She died last month."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Severus." She reached across the bar and laid her hand on his. "I know you'll miss her. Didn't your father die last year?" He nodded. "Where will you stay?"

"The Headmaster said I can stay at the school," he tossed his hair back off of his face and his eyes dared her to pity him. "Hogwarts will be my home until I graduate and then I'll move into the house on Spinner's End. It's mine now."

It struck Rosmerta that Severus' voice was much deeper than it had been the previous year, which only added to his charisma... in her opinion. "Aye, that's good of the Headmaster. You are always welcome here too, Severus. Don't forget it, mind. Now," she put her hands on her hips. "What'll you have?"

* * *

The second Hogsmeade weekend of that school year, Severus stormed into the pub, stomped back to his usual table and threw himself into the chair.

There were no other customers, so Rosmerta raised her voice and called out: "Oy, you! Mind the furniture!"

The young wizard rose, thrust his hands into his trouser pockets, and with his head down, shuffled to the bar. "Sorry, Rose," he muttered.

She gentled her tone. "What's the matter, love? It's not like you to mistreat the furniture."

"Only just been nearly murdered last night, that's all." He growled. 

"What? Who?" Rosmerta sputtered. "Explain!"

"Same old song. Dumbledore's favorites having a go at me again," he snarled. "I've been trying for ages to find out where Lupin goes once a month—which I already suspected why, I'm not stupid—so last night Black decided it would be a laugh to show me. Told me how to stop the branches of the Whomping Willow. I found a tunnel and had gone inside. I heard a growl and looked up..." He paused and looked into her eyes. "There was a werewolf at the end of the tunnel. Seeing it confirmed my suspicion about Lupin."

Rosmerta gasped. "You're joking!"

Severus scowled. "I wish I was. Like I said, I had already figured that part out, but last night when I saw him...I-I froze. And then—Potter, _Potter_ of all people! He grabbed me and pulled me out of the tunnel." His expression soured. "That toerag saved my life, so I guess I owe him a life debt now." He closed his eyes. "Do you want to know the worst part?" 

Rosmerta watched him breathe in and out several times as he fought to bring his raging emotions under control. 

"The worst part is...Dumbledore swore me to secrecy! I'm the bloody victim, yet I have to keep my attempted murder a secret?" He balled his hands into fists and when he opened his eyes they shone with tears of betrayal. "Well, screw him. How can he ask that of me?." His chin quivered. "I can't. I'll go mad." He closed his eyes again and his tears fell down his cheeks. "So-so that's why I told you," he said softly. "I-I know you can be trusted." When he opened his eyes once more, he had regained control of his emotions. "Rose...I could have been bitten and possibly killed by a werewolf during the full moon and-and all the Headmaster could think of was to protect Potter and his friends." 

Rosmerta's heart broke for him. "Oh, Severus...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. _Fine_. At least now I know how things stand. And I still have Lily's friendship, so that's something they can't take away from me."

"Don't forget that you've got my friendship too, Severus. You can trust me to be here when you need someone to talk to. "

He bent his head, but before his hair hid his face, Rosmerta saw one of his rare smiles. "Thanks, Rose. That means a lot."

"So, what'll you have?"

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

Rosmerta took one of Snape's cold hands and rubbed it gently between hers. Once she'd warmed it a bit, she lifted it to her lips and kissed it gently before laying it back down under the blanket. "We only thought that that was the worst thing that happened during your Fifth year..." She closed her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks.

*~~~*~~~*


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus takes his O.W.L.S. and the aftermath. Rosmerta shows the true meaning of friendship.

_June 1976_

As far back as she could remember, Rosmerta had loved pretty nightgowns. As she got older, her collection grew until the silk, satin and lace confections filled almost half of her closet. That night, she had changed into the pale blue satin and lace peignoir set and was brushing her long blond hair in front of the vanity mirror when she was startled by a sudden, hammering knock on the back door of the pub. She dropped her brush on the vanity, thrust her feet into her slippers, grabbed her wand, and hurried down the stairs. When she reached the back door, she heard sobs of despair above the knocking.

"Rose, please, please you have to be there!"

It was Severus. She threw aside the bolt and flung open the door. He was standing there, his eyes red and his face blotchy, the picture of wretchedness. She grabbed his hands, dragged him inside, and then shut and bolted the door... after which she found herself with two arms full of Severus. Severus who was nearly hysterical. Severus whom she had never seen in such a state, which alarmed her. She held him and rubbed his back until his sobs eased, and then she conjured a handkerchief and handed it to him. He wiped his face, blew his nose and heaved a sigh.

"Thank you."

"Come," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go upstairs. I'll make a cuppa for us and you can tell me what's happened."

He sniffled and held her hand tightly as she led him up the stairs. She settled him on the sofa in the front room, waved a hand at the fireplace with a murmured ' _Incendio_ ', and then she bustled around her tiny kitchen as she made the tea. When it was ready, Rosmerta poured a bit of brandy into hers, hesitated a moment, and then added some to his with a shrug. She had a feeling that he needed it more than she did. She carried the tea back to the sofa, sat down beside Severus and handed the steaming cup to him. He murmured his thanks and sipped it. A small cough was the only indication that he'd noticed the alcohol. They drank in silence and when he'd finished, he was much calmer. He set the cup on the table, laid his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes with a shaky sigh. 

"Do you want to tell me what's happened to bring you here in such a state at this time of night?" Rosmerta asked softly.

"Lily has ended our friendship. And it's all my fault." His tears began again, streaming from the corners of his eyes, across his face and into his hair. 

Alarm rose in Rosmerta and she finished her tea to give herself another moment to think. Lily was the only person who had kept Severus from going completely over to the followers of Voldemort who called themselves 'Death Eaters'. He was already an accomplished wizard, shockingly so for someone so young. If Lily had severed their friendship, that meant that there was no longer any daily moderating influence in his life. Rosmerta's blood ran cold. 

"Will you tell me why you think so?"

"We had finished taking our O.W.L.S. and I was sitting under a tree reading..." His tears dried but his eyes remained closed as he flatly related the events of that afternoon to her. Potter and Black bullying him _again_. Lily intervening. Severus losing his temper and lashing out at her, calling her a filthy name. "I-I tried to apologize. She refused to accept it. She left me standing outside of the door of the Gryffindor common room. I'll never forget the way she looked at me...like I was lower than a Flobberworm. And she's right." Self-loathing dripped from his words.

"Nonsense!" Her angry exclamation startled him and he opened his eyes, sat up and jerked around to face her. "Severus Snape, you are an extraordinarily talented wizard. You might be a bit of a sour duck—oh don't pull that face, you know it's true! But you've got a good heart underneath it all. And," she winked at him. "You're attractive in your own way." 

He blushed and demurred. 

Rosmerta sobered, reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "If you want to know what I think, I think that it's the height of foolishness for Lily Evans to allow an angry outburst to ruin a years-long friendship."

"But I called her—"

"Yes, so you said," Rosmerta replied dryly. "And you said you've apologized, too. Any true friend would have accepted your apology—after you'd done a bit of groveling." She shook his shoulder gently. "I know you've fancied her for years, but to my mind, Lily doesn't deserve you, Severus. I'm sure there are other witches at that school who see you the same way that I do. As an intelligent, extremely talented wizard." 

His face crumpled and he buried it in his hands. Rosmerta slid over, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. Severus threw his arms around her, laid his head on her shoulder and cried. Rosmerta held him tight and gently combed his hair back from his face with her fingers. She laid her head on his as she rocked back and forth, murmuring nonsense. After the storm passed, he scrubbed his face on the handkerchief he still clutched in his hand, and then vanished it. 

She raised her head and looked into his red-rimmed eyes. He searched her face for a moment before he reached a hand up tentatively. He caressed her cheek and then slid it into her hair. Severus simultaneously lifted his face as he guided hers down and he surprised her by capturing her mouth with his. 

It was the clumsiest, sweetest kiss she'd ever been given. And even though she found him attractive in a coltish way, he was young and in shock. She kissed him back for a moment before she pulled gently away. She cupped his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes once more. 

"Oh, Severus, that was lovely. I'm very flattered," she said with a smile.

"There's a 'but' coming, I can tell." His cheeks reddened and he tried to jerk away. 

Rosmerta tightened her grip, not letting him. "There is. And it's this: but, you're too young for me—"

"Only ten years," he muttered.

"--at the moment." She smiled and kissed his nose before she released him. When he twisted away again, she took his chin and gently turned him to face her. "There's also an ' _and_ '," she said. "And I want you to come back and ask me again when you're of age." She winked and was delighted when he reddened again. She took his hands and shook him gently. "Severus, I care about you. I am your friend. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to come here tonight." She paused. "Um, speaking of, how did you get out of the castle?"

He bit his lip then shrugged. "Secret passage. There's loads of them." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, and then looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Rose. I won't forget that you were here for me when...when I needed you the most."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

The next night, she brushed his hair and then kissed him before she sat down. 

"Without Lily's influence, you fell in with Mulciber and the others of his ilk in Slytherin house. I just didn't see you enough to influence those choices."

Oh, he still came into the pub on Hogsmeade weekends during his Sixth and Seventh years and he would often sneak out of the castle and visit her at night. Most of the time, he simply did his homework while she worked on the pub accounts. Sometimes, after his homework was done, they would spend time talking and their friendship deepened. 

"You tried to kiss me again a couple of times, but I reminded you; no shenanigans like that before you were of age and had graduated from Hogwarts." She glanced warmly at him. "Before I knew it, you'd sat your N.E.W.T.S. I was never happier for the tradition of attending the Seventh Year's leaving party. And do you remember the gift I gave to you that day?" She hugged herself. "Because I do."

*~~~*~~~*


	3. PartThree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' graduation day. (And night)

_June 1978_

The entire village trooped over to Hogwarts castle for the graduation festivities. Everyone wore their finest attire or dress robes for the occasion. 

When Rosmerta arrived, she demurred when a House Elf would have taken her cloak, keeping it buttoned at the neck. She was waved into the Great Hall and she paused a moment to look around. It was decorated beautifully. The ceiling reflected the twilight hour and hundreds of candles hovered just beneath it. The banners of all four Houses fluttered against the walls. The long student dining tables had been replaced by chairs arranged in four rows in front of the raised platform that usually held the Head Table. The rows of chairs were surrounded by a multitude of smaller tables clad with linen and crowned with vases of beautiful flowers. The families of the graduates were escorted to the tables in the front for better viewing. After the guests from Hogsmeade were settled, the professors filed in and sat down in their chairs on the stage. The school's orchestra struck up Pomp and Circumstance, and then the graduates, clad in dress robes and mortarboard hats that matched their house color, marched into the Great Hall to thunderous applause. As Rosmerta watched them come in, she couldn't help noticing that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter raised their fists over their heads, goofed off and played to the crowd before they took their seats. Lily Evans rolled her eyes at their antics, but then she shook her head and laughed. Her eyes shone and her gaze never wavered from James Potter. Rosmerta pressed her lips together and looked away from the young witch who had so callously tossed Severus aside. Her expression lightened when the graduates from Slytherin House filed in. When she caught a glimpse of Severus, she felt a burst of pride. 

He had reached his full height of just over six feet. His hair was shoulder length and its ebony color was a striking contrast against his pale skin. His face was all angles and his nose still his most prominent feature, even from a distance. Severus held himself regally, but even in this crowded room Rosmerta could tell that he believed that he was totally alone. And he didn't appear to take any pleasure in the ceremony. His expression was impassive, until you looked at his eyes, which burned bright with some strong emotion that he seemed to be keeping tightly leashed. When his glance landed on James, Lily and their friends, hate blazed as hot as fire in their dark depths for a moment before he forced his gaze away. 

Dumbledore went to the podium, but afterwards Rosmerta didn't remember anything that he said. Her attention was focused entirely on Severus and the pain he was so obviously feeling. When the ceremony was over, she watched from her place near the wall as he made his way to the back of the Hall and found a table away from the crowd. The orchestra started to play again as the House Elves removed the chairs; clearing space for what was obviously to be a dance floor. Rosmerta watched as the proud families gathered around their graduates, taking pictures, distributing gifts, hugs, kisses and slaps on the back. She made her way to the table where Severus sat alone. He saw her coming and stood as she drew near. 

Rosmerta went straight around the table and hugged him hard. He stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed into her embrace. She kissed both of his cheeks. 

"You've done it. I never had any doubt at all. Bravo, Severus." 

"Thank you, Rose. It will be nice to get out on my own—away from school." _And away from them._ He didn't say it, but she knew what he was thinking. 

They sat down and were both startled when a House Elf popped into existence next to the table. "May Dolly bring refreshment to Master Snape and Madame Rosmerta?"

"Champagne," Rosmerta said. "This is a celebration, after all. And an assortment of canapes, please. Also, Petit Fours, small Jaffa Cakes and mini Victoria Sponges? I think that'll do for now. Thank you!" Dolly snapped her fingers and the table was filled with tiny food. Savory and sweet and everything looked delicious. Another snap and two glass flutes appeared on top of the table and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne beside it. 

"Dolly, everything is brilliant!" Rosmerta exclaimed with delight. 

"If you be wanting anything else, just call for Dolly."

"Thank you," Severus said. Dolly nodded, snapped her fingers and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Rosmerta took the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket, looked at the label and whistled. "This is the good stuff, Severus. Say what you want about Dumbledore, the man doesn't hold back at these parties." She opened the bottle, and then poured the sparkling wine into both glasses. After she returned the bottle to the bucket, she took a glass and raised it. "Go ahead, Severus. If my math is right, you're eighteen now." She winked at him. "So, I want to propose a toast!" Severus picked up the glass and held it before him, watching her intently. "To you, Severus Snape. For all of your accomplishments here at Hogwarts. A little birdie at the Ministry told me that you got top marks on all of your N.E.W.T.s, and achieved an Outstanding in Potions. Well done." As she tapped his glass with hers, she noted his small smile of pride. She brought the glass to her lips and sipped. "Oh, that is lovely, I must say."

Severus took a cautious sip of the champagne, decided that he liked it, and then took a larger swallow. "You're right, Rose. It is lovely. Much better than Butterbeer."

They passed a pleasant hour talking. He kept her giggling with his droll observations of the various professors in the room. Before she knew it, the bottle and most of the food was gone. Rosmerta knew that she'd had more to drink than Severus. He seemed a bit nervous about drinking in the Great Hall, so he had only accepted one refill. When the bottle was empty, Rosmerta called for Dolly and requested a second, which was cheerfully provided. After Rosmerta had topped off their glasses, she lifted hers to her lips with a hand that wavered just a little. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow and smirked.

"P'shaw, Severus. I'm fine. Not Apparating anywhere tonight." She took a sip, with a smile and set the glass down. She maintained eye contact with the young wizard across from her as she lifted her hands to the button at her throat that was the only closure of her cape. She unfastened it and it slipped from her shoulders and pooled at her waist. She smirked when Severus' eyes widened in surprise. 

She was wearing a stunning dress. She had chosen it very deliberately from a high-end store in Muggle London. Made of silver lace and sequins, it clung to her body, accentuating her curves in scrumptious ways. The best part, for her purposes, was the daring décolletage. It would be irresistible to full grown wizards, so it really wasn't sporting of her to ambush Severus with it, but she wasn't playing fair tonight. She leaned forward, ostensibly to reach for a Petit Four just out of arm's reach. The motion pressed her breasts together, which displayed them perfectly. She'd practiced in her bedroom mirror, so she knew exactly how it looked. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to peek. And he didn't. When he thought she wasn't paying attention, he brazenly ogled her cleavage. His tongue flicked his upper lip and his nostrils flared as his breathing quickened. She pretended to consider, then chose a tiny cake and brought it slowly to her mouth, via the path between his eyes and her breasts, breaking the spell. 

"Speaking of going somewhere tonight..." she popped the morsel into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I have a gift for you in honor of your graduation. You'll have to come to the pub to get it." 

Severus' face reddened and he took another swallow of the champagne. To cover the embarrassment of being caught, she figured, not for looking. "You don't have to give me anything."

Rosmerta met his dark eyes with hers. She put her index finger into her mouth and pulled it out slowly, sucking the icing from it as she looked into his eyes. She was gratified to see desire flare in their black depths. "But I want to, Severus. I want to very much. I'd rather give it to you in private..." She licked her thumb provocatively. "That is, if you want to come..." She raised her eyebrows with a slow smile. "...over?" 

"Yes, Rose." He shifted in his seat. "I would very much like to..." He lowered his voice to something just above a whisper. "...come...and see what you have for me...in private." He threw a quick glance around to make sure they weren't being observed, and then took another slow, deliberate look at her breasts before raising his eyes to meet hers once more. He cleared his throat. "How soon can we get out of here?"

Of course, Rosmerta knew that they didn't dare leave together. Yes, he was of age, but the small-minded people of their world didn't give a toss. She explained to him that she didn't want to deal with the small-town gossip that was the currency of both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts; and neither did he. They put their heads together and hatched a plan that they hoped would ensure that no one else suspected what they were getting up to. After they worked it all out, Rosmerta rose from the table. Severus scrambled to his feet and helped her settle her cape back over her shoulders. She buttoned it at her neck, and then she handed him a small, gift-wrapped box. He took it from her, pulled the ribbon loose, and then lifted the lid. When he saw what was inside, his mouth quirked into a half-smile. He replaced the top, and tucked the box into a pocket. Then he surprised her by drawing her into a hug. 

As he held her, she murmured, "Backdoor key. See you soon." Then she left him at the table and meandered around the Hall. She could feel his eyes on her as she said her farewells to the members of the Hogwarts staff and the people she knew from the village. After what seemed like forever, but was probably no more than a half an hour, she left the castle. 

The walk back to Hogsmeade didn't take long. She let herself into the pub through the back door. She locked it once more--give the lad a chance to use the key--and then she climbed the steps that led to her rooms. She started a fire in both the sitting room and the bedroom, and then she waved her wand and muttered an incantation that sent dozens of dancing bluebell flames into the air throughout her flat. Once she was satisfied with the way everything looked, she changed into a green satin, floor-length negligee trimmed with black lace. It had a matching robe that closed with a sash tied around her waist. 

Rosmerta sat on her bed and was surprised to discover that she was both nervous and excited. She wondered if she should feel guilty about planning to seduce a just-graduated student, but found that she didn't. She liked Severus—well possibly more than 'liked', if she was really honest with herself. She had no illusions about his feelings. He was ten years younger than her and just starting his adult life. When she'd made her plans, it was with the knowledge that this would probably be a one-night stand, so Rosmerta intended to make it memorable for them both. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the back door being unlocked, then opened and closed and locked again. Her heart was beating so hard that she was afraid that Severus would hear it from the stairs as he made his way up. She rose and went to stand in the doorway between the living room and the bedroom and clasped her hands together in front of her. When he opened her front door and entered the sitting room, he caught sight of her there and stopped with a sharp intake of breath. 

Rosmerta noticed that he had done away with his dress robes and was wearing black trousers, a black jacket with a white shirt and his green striped school tie. He very deliberately closed the door behind him, which focused her attention on his face. He crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of her, no more than a couple of inches away, which forced her to look up to maintain eye contact. He looked down into her eyes. He licked his lips, which caused her to look between his mouth and his eyes. 

"You look so beautiful, Rose," he breathed. "I really want to kiss you."

"I really want you to kiss me, Severus." Rosmerta replied softly. She closed the gap between them, slipped her arms around his neck and twined her fingers into his hair. She pressed her body against his, stood on tiptoe and touched his lips with hers. 

His response was immediate and ferocious. He crushed her to him and kissed her back hard. His erection was both noticeable and impressive. His tongue probed her lips, demanding entry. When she opened for him, he plunged in. As he explored her mouth, she met the welcome intruder and, as their tongues tangled, she thought, _Oh, lovely. He's had some kissing practice_. 

Severus slid his hands down to her bum and pulled her hips hard against his as he rubbed his erection against her pubic bone. She turned the tables and ground hard against him, eliciting a gasp. He moved his hands up and cupped her breasts, testing their heavy weight as he squeezed them. Rosmerta sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and opened her eyes to meet his. Then she rubbed herself back and forth against his erection again. His eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a groan. She stepped back, putting some space between them and when he opened his eyes again, she saw the glazed desire there. She took his hands.

"This way." She pulled him into the bedroom and straight across to the bed then stopped beside it. "Shall I undress you?"

"Yes, please." He replied softly. "As long as I get to return the favor."

Rosmerta smiled. "That sounds fair." 

She unbuttoned his jacket, slipped it off of his shoulders and floated it across the room to settle over the back of a chair by the fireplace. By then, she had undone his tie and left it dangling on either side of the row of buttons on his shirt. She slid her hands along the planes of his chest, exploring briefly before starting on the shirt buttons. Once she had them open, she removed his cufflinks and dropped them into his front trouser pocket. She reached up and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, caught it with a non-verbal spell and sent it to settle on top of the jacket. Then she took a step back and looked at him.

He was lean with surprisingly wide shoulders. There was a bit of muscle there and on his arms, from playing Quidditch, she surmised. His well-defined chest sported a smattering of fine dark hair on both sides that met at his sternum. From there it ran in a straight line down his belly until it disappeared into his impressively tented trousers. 

"Lovely," she murmured. She brushed his erection with the back of her hand and he gasped. 

"Rose, I—" His cheeks were stained pink with embarrassment.

"It's alright, love. I understand." She smiled and indicated his straining trousers. "I want to finish undressing you."

"Merlin, I'm not sure I can—"

"I give you my word that, if you can hang on for another minute, it will be worth it." Rosmerta smiled wickedly as slid her hand down the middle of his chest until she reached the top button of his trousers. She flipped it open, and then she made short work of the rest of the buttons and pushed his trousers and pants down together in one motion, freeing his cock. "Oh, that is impressive, my dear." She said as she sank to her knees in front of him. "I really want to taste it. Do you mind?"

"Oh, gods, Rose—yes, please!" His voice was hoarse. 

She took his penis into her hand and guided it into her mouth. She knew he wouldn't last long, not in the state he was in, but he was young and his refractory period would be short. She smiled and hummed as she sucked it in as far as she could. He groaned and thrust his hips forward reflexively. She teased the underside of his cock with her tongue as she slowly pulled it out of her mouth. She licked the head and tasted his pre-come, then sucked it into her mouth and pulled it slowly out again. She flashed a quick glance up. Severus had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, his face a rictus of pleasure. When Rosmerta picked up the pace, bobbing her head as she fellated him, he could no longer control his responses. He gasped and sighed and groaned. 

"Oh god, Rose! I'm going to come!"

She made a noise in the affirmative. He grabbed her head and a thrill shot through Rosmerta as, with staccato thrusts, he fucked her mouth until, with a strangled cry, he came. Rosmerta was ready and swallowed before she licked his softening cock clean. She rose gracefully and stood in front of him with a satisfied smile. He threw his arms around her and kissed her hard. She let him taste himself on her for a few moments before she gentled the kiss and pulled away to look into his eyes. He tried to look away and she knew that he was embarrassed by the swiftness of his orgasm. She smiled and cupped his face with her hands. 

"Severus, stop fretting. I was well prepared for the first time to be quick after all the flirting we did." She kissed his nose and then smiled predatorially. "I'm not finished with you yet tonight. Unless you're finished with me?"

His face lost the flustered expression and she watched as a small smile appeared like a sunrise on his face. "Not even close. But," he reddened. "At the moment, I'm not sure that I can stand up for much longer." 

Rosmerta chuckled and turned him so that the bed was behind him, after which he promptly fell back onto it leaving his legs dangling over the side. She took the opportunity to rid him of his shoes, socks, trousers and pants, sending them to join the rest of his clothing. She shrugged off her dressing gown, hiked up the skirt on her negligee and climbed into the bed near the wall. She _Accioed_ her wand from the table beside the bed and cast _Mobilicorpus_. 

"Hey!" Severus exclaimed. "Put me down!"

Rosmerta grinned, maneuvered him so that his head was above a pillow and his feet were pointed toward the end of the bed and then began to lower him. She cut off the spell when he was still several inches from the bed and as a result, he dropped down with a bounce. When it looked like he would take exception, she straddled his waist, bent down and snogged him senseless. She indulged herself for a few minutes before she left his mouth and kissed her way to his ear. "Lovemaking is fun and frolicsome when you are with someone you care about, Severus." Then she traced his ear with her tongue causing him to shiver. He grabbed her wrists with a surprisingly strong grip, stilling her hands. She raised an eyebrow.

"You promised I could undress you. May I do so now, please?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She moved off of him and sat on her knees, her gown pooled around her. 

He sat in front of her, tucked her hair behind her ears and flipped it behind her shoulders. Then he slipped a finger under each spaghetti strap and eased them down so they hung like garland around her upper arms. 

"You are so beautiful, Rose. I have dreamed of doing this so often..." He slid his hands from her shoulders to her neck, and then up to cup her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he let the tips of his long fingers drift down and trace her heated skin at the lace edge of her bodice. It slipped a little, but stayed up. She sat still, with her eyes focused on his. 

As his fingers moved further beneath the fabric, Rosmerta felt her nipples harden. Severus, unable to wait any longer, pulled the bodice down and feasted on her breasts with his eyes. 

"Oh Merlin, they are pink—I never imagined—so beautiful." 

He cupped her breasts in both hands and teased the nipples with his thumbs eliciting a gasp from her. He pressed them together and then with a groan, he bent and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He fondled the other breast, squeezing it in time to his suckling. Rosmerta guided his fingers to the nipple and pressed them together. He understood immediately and rolled it between his fingers. He changed sides often, moving from one breast to the other. And oh, it felt good. 

He released her nipple and raised his head. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her. Rosmerta felt a tingle of magic and then her negligee was gone. She smiled against his mouth. Impatient. Her smile turned to a gasp when his fingers found her pussy. She was so wet that he was able to slip a couple between the lips of her vulva easily. He moved them back and forth, occasionally brushing her clit. It was nice, but before long the teasing touches became a bit frustrating. 

"Let me show you," she murmured against his mouth. She kissed him hard, then reclined her upper body until she was supported by the wall behind her. His cheeks were reddening with embarrassment again, so she caressed her breasts to focus his attention. She kept her eyes on his as she indulged herself by pinching her nipples. As she smoothed her hands down her body, she glanced down and noticed that his erection was back. With a slow smile, she returned her gaze to his face as she put her hands between her knees and spread her legs wide, opening the lips of her vulva and exposing the flower of her vagina to his heated gaze. She slid one hand between her legs and dipped her middle finger into her wetness. When it was slick, she found her clit and circled it.

"This is the spot, Severus. The clitoris is the most sensitive part of every woman...ohhh..." Pleasure built as Rosmerta fell into her familiar masturbation rhythm. With him watching, her excitement ratcheted up fast. "Fucking is nice but having someone do this, with their finger or their tongue, is sublime." She groaned. 

Severus licked his lips and said hoarsely, "May I try? I want to please you too."

Even though her orgasm was nearly upon her, Rosmerta removed her hand. He reached over and slid his finger over the place she had just abandoned. A thrill shot through her and she arched her hips. "Yes, just there. Do you feel that bump?" He moved his finger over it again and she panted. "Diddle it. Yes, harder—wait, wait—too hard! Ah, yes, yes just like that. Oh, that's it..." Then she couldn't speak anymore because Severus was a fast learner and she was spiraling up and up...

"I'm coming!" She gasped, and then she shattered with a wail. Tremors scampered across her belly as she opened her eyes, leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. 

He abandoned her lips and blazed a fiery trail with his mouth across her jaw, and along her neck until he reached her ear. "Rose, I want to... to... " 

"Yes!" 

She laid down on the bed, met his eyes and she spread her legs. Severus positioned himself there and poked her a few times with his cock until he found her entrance. _So, this is the first time he's gone this far,_ she mused. Then coherent thought fled because he plunged in, and his cock filled her so full that she gasped. When he began to move, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on. After a couple of minutes, he stopped, breathing hard. She realized that he was fighting his orgasm so that it wouldn't be over too soon. After a few moments, he lifted himself onto his arms and started pumping again. She slipped a hand between them, found her clit and worked it. Severus moaned. He abandoned all restraint and fucked her ferociously. It was over in moments when, with one last plunge, he drove into her hard as he came with a yell. Rosmerta's fingers took her over the edge a moment later and she shuddered. 

Severus settled down on top of her with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, that was wonderful," she whispered. 

From the curve of her neck came the gruff reply. "Too fast." 

She chuckled. "Oh, my dear. As long as you remember where the clit is, you won't have to worry much about stamina. And that will come too, as well. Don't you worry."

He grunted, unconvinced. Always his own worst critic. 

She brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "With what you're packing between your legs, you really don't have to worry much about stamina, love."

He snort-laughed. "Thank you, Rose. This is a wonderful gift."

"It was my pleasure, Severus."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

Rosmerta smiled at his still form. "Oh, my love. You were such a mix of awkwardness and grace. But you certainly learned quickly." 

Severus had stayed with her for two weeks. It was the most contented she had ever seen him—and having him there made her life less lonely. 

But good things do end too soon. Severus left one morning, to take his things back to his house on Spinner's End, he'd said. He'd given her a smile, a kiss and a promise to return to see her soon. 

"Alas, it was not to be, was it love?" She sighed. "Malfoy or Mulciber or someone got to you and convinced you to take the Dark Mark. And after that, I didn't see you again until..." She tucked his hand under the blanket as her tears flowed freely. "...the night the Potters were killed."

*~~~*~~~*


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 31, 1981 and Harry's years at Hogwarts

_October 31, 1981_

Rosmerta was sipping a glass of Firewhiskey in the empty bar when she heard it. It was a sound she'd stopped listening for two years ago. It was the sound of a key turning in the lock of the back door. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Severus was standing in front of her. 

He was dressed in a black frock coat, black trousers and a white shirt. His hair was pulled away from his face in an untidy queue. When she met his eyes, hers widened. She was looking into the eyes of someone who had seen too much and didn't want to see any more. Possibly ever. She set down her drink and got to her feet. He watched her warily as she walked slowly toward him; approaching him as she would a skittish animal. She stopped a few inches away and looked up at his face. Finding no objection, she closed the space between them, put her arms around him and simply held him.

That small act of tenderness seemed to break something in him. He clutched her to him desperately, buried his face between her neck and shoulder, and started to cry. Great, heaving sobs that shook them both where they stood in the dim glow of the streetlight that shone through the pub window. 

Rosmerta was alarmed, but she continued to hold him tight. She rubbed his back and murmured soothing nonsense into his ear and occasionally pressed her lips to his cheek. It took so long for Severus to regain control of himself that she wondered if he was having a complete breakdown. Almost as soon as she'd had that thought, his sobs gave way to stuttering, heaving breaths. A couple of minutes later, he sniffed, drew in a long breath, and then he straightened. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She felt a tickle in her mind and was astounded to realize that he was accomplished enough to use wandless Legilimency. She didn't resist. After a moment he closed his eyes and broke the connection. 

"Forgive me, Rose." His voice had achieved a low, rumbling bass that was very pleasing to her ears.

"I told you before that I am your friend, Severus. There is no need to apologize," she replied gruffly. "Come, let's go upstairs where it's more comfortable and you can tell me what's happened." She picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey along with her glass and led the way. As they went through the door, she directed him to the sofa while she took the bottle to her small kitchen. She procured another glass, poured them each a measure of the golden liquor, and then returned to sit beside him. She handed him a glass. "Tell me."

And he had. She kept her eyes on her drink and listened to him as he related the events of the previous year which had culminated in James and Lily Potter's deaths earlier that night. She was horrified and angry. Horrified at the untimely deaths of the Potters. Angry at Severus for getting involved with You-Know-Who and for _still_ not being able to let go of Lily after all of these years. Both things had combined to bring him to where he was right now. She took a deep breath.

"Oh, my dear. It's a fucking mess, isn't it?"

He snort-laughed at the obscenity, toed off his shoes and curled his legs underneath him. "It is. Obviously since the Dark Lord was defeated, I am no longer a Death Eater. No one is. Dumbledore wants me to help him protect Lily's—son." He blinked several times and then sipped his drink. 

Fury rose up hot in Rosmerta. "Does he?" She managed in a somewhat normal tone. Much to her surprise, Severus smiled. 

"Ah, Rose, I do not deserve your friendship. Yes, I know he's using me—just as he uses everyone else. Preying on my guilt and self-loathing to get what he wants." He swirled the glass and then took another swallow. "And it worked. I agreed after I swore him to secrecy."

She laid a hand on his arm. "But why? Why would you want to keep secret the good side of yourself?"

He heaved a sigh. "Because Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord will rise again. And when that happens, I must be ready to return to his side as a spy for the Ministry. If I appear to be reformed, that will not be possible." He shrugged. "He's offered me a job at Hogwarts teaching Potions and as the Head of Slytherin house. Slughorn is retiring. I don't have much of a choice. I need a job, so that is what I will do."

Rosmerta took his glass and put it along with hers, on the side table. Then she crawled into his lap, curled up with her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him with a sigh. "It will be nice to have you back. I'm glad that you still have the key I gave you."

His arms tightened around her and he kissed her head. "Me too."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

"That was a bad night, wasn't it, love?" Rosmerta murmured the next night. She reached over and smoothed the hair from Severus' face. "But things settled down for a while after that."

The next ten years were some of the happiest of her life. The pub was prosperous and she and Severus had continued to meet, usually after closing time. Inevitably, one thing led to another and they started sleeping together. (She had been right about the stamina thing, to her delight. And he hadn't forgotten where the clit was, either.) It wasn't long after that she realized she was in love with him. Sadly, whenever she tried to tell him, he would stop her. He was gentle but firm. He couldn't afford to become emotionally involved with anyone, he said. And he'd offered to stop coming, but Rosmerta decided that some of him was better than none, and she kept her feelings to herself.

He knew, of course. Lovemaking has a way of tearing down the emotional barriers that people erect. 

That meant that _she_ knew, too. 

It seemed as if, in no time at all, eleven years had passed and all the talk in the pub was about Harry Potter starting at Hogwarts. 

"Oy, but you became a right wanker then, Severus Snape, but I let you know that I wasn't having it when you were with me." She huffed. "Too bad Harry and his friends did everything in their power to get right up your wick, but even so, you kept your promise to look after Lily's son." She noticed that the blanket had slipped off of his left arm, revealing the faded Dark Mark. "After You-Know-Who came back, there were months in between your visits. Even less when that cow Umbrage became the D.A.D.A professor. For my own safety, you said. And then...you made that Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy and promised to kill Dumbledore to spare Draco Malfoy." She tucked the blanket over his arm, hiding the Mark once again. "That didn't stop him from putting me under the Imperious though, did it?"

_October 1996_

Rosmerta was in her room in front of the vanity mirror brushing her hair before bed. She felt as if she was in a dream. She was wearing the floor-length pink negligee with the lace bodice, and her blond hair was tumbled across her shoulders. She wished that Severus could see her now. 

The moment she had that thought, she saw him behind her in the mirror. She smiled with delight and whirled around. She clasped her hands together. 

"Severus! I was just wishing you were here and here you are!" 

Instead of taking her in his arms, Severus took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Rose, look at me—look into my eyes."

"Oh, you know I love it when you get all dominant. Okay, I'm looking." Much to her surprise, when she focused her eyes onto his black ones, she felt him in her mind. 

_You are under Imperio! Rosmerta, fight it off!_

And just like that her mind was clear. "I was dreaming."

Severus pulled her into an embrace and laid his cheek against her head. "You were under Imperius."

Her blood ran cold. "How long? What has happened?" When he remained silent, her blood turned to ice water in her veins and she pushed him away. "Severus! Tell me what has happened? What have I done?"

He took her hand, led her to the sofa, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. When he had her wrapped in his arms, he told her about Katie Bell. Rosmerta buried her face against his shoulder and dissolved into hysterics. She beat his chest and screamed and cried and through it all Severus held her tight against his body and kept repeating that it wasn't her fault. After she stopped fighting him, he rocked her as she wept. 

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You are not the one who is responsible, love." Severus said gruffly. "Ultimately, it's the Dark Lord's fault. He has tasked Draco with killing Dumbledore. Lucius' life depends on it, so Draco is desperate."

"Draco is banned!"

"No, he's not." He tipped her face up and his black eyes were solemn. "And if he asks you to do something else, or tell him something that you know, you must comply. No one must suspect that you're not still under Imperius."

Rosmerta's eyes filled and overflowed. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me!"

Severus kissed her gently on the mouth. "I will do my best to keep an eye on Draco. But, for better or worse, you're involved now." He sighed tiredly. "If he asks you a question you must answer truthfully. If he tells you to do something you must do what he commands." 

"I can't, I can't!"

He shook her and forced her to look at him. "Rose, you must! If Draco discovers that the curse is broken, he will naturally wonder who broke it because he knows that you did not break it yourself. His mind will flip through all of the likely candidates. He has seen me in here during Hogsmeade weekends over the last six years so he will naturally suspect me. He is intelligent and scared, which makes him dangerous." He caressed her cheek, drew her face to his and kissed her gently. "For my sake, you must make sure that Draco continues to believe that you are under his control." 

"All right, Severus. I'll do it for your sake, but I'm so scared!"

"If you want the truth, so am I."

"I wish I had some way to contact you without using the Owl Post or a messenger."

* * *

She got her wish the next time he came to see her. It was during the Christmas holidays. He arrived after closing time, which had become his habit in the last year. Once they had their drinks and were seated on the sofa, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, flat box and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Severus!" She got up, went to the small tree she'd put up and then came back with a festively wrapped package. "I was hoping to see you before Christmas." She sat back down and handed it to him. "You first."

"Ah, Rose. I don't deserve you." He unwrapped the package and opened the box. Nestled in a bed of cotton was a brass pocket watch. In the center of the cover, were two beautifully engraved, interconnected 'S's' that were surrounded by intricate raised scrollwork. Severus lifted the watch out of the box and pressed the button to open it. On the mother of pearl face, there were Roman numerals, along with the date and the phases of the moon. "It's lovely and so thoughtful, Rose. Just like you." He leaned over and kissed her mouth softly.

"And look," she took it from him and showed him a nearly invisible button that had been cleverly concealed within the scrollwork. "If you press just there...you'll discover this watch's secret."

Severus used his thumbnail to press the tiny button and the back of the watch unfastened. He gently pushed it open wider. Inside of the secret compartment, behind a piece of glass, was small locks of their hair, twisted together. He looked up and she was astounded to see his eyes shining. He carefully closed the secret compartment and tucked the watch into the pocket of his frock coat. Then he pulled her into his lap and held her. He was trembling with strong emotion and her heart soared. 

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed his mouth softly. "You know how I feel about you, Severus," she said. "Now, if you need a reminder, you have one."

He tightened his arms. "I don't," he replied, his voice husky. He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that the gift I have for you can't compare..."

She lifted the lid off of the box and found a Galleon nestled inside. She paled. 

"It's so we can communi—Rose? What is it?" 

She reached over and picked up something from the side table. When she opened her hand, there was a fake Galleon laying there. 

"What the hell...?" Severus exclaimed. "Who stole the idea that I stole from Miss Granger?"

Rosmerta's voice was a whisper. "Draco." 

"Well bollocks. I thought I was being clever." He took the coin he'd given to her and scowled at it as if it had offended him. After a few moments, he brightened. "I have an idea, let me up for a minute."

Rosmerta got up and so did he. Severus went into her kitchen, fished something out of his pocket and set that, and the coin from the box into the sink. Then he took out his wand and murmured several incantations. It took a while, but when he was satisfied, he returned to the sofa. With a small smile, he opened his hand. Laying in his palm were two gold rings. Around the outside of both were the letters of the alphabet. He handed one to her and her face lit up. The other he attached to the end of his watch chain with his wand. 

"Severus, it's beautiful." She slipped it onto her middle finger and it magically sized itself to fit. 

"Now we can communicate if the need arises. But only in an emergency. I still intend to come and see you whenever possible—" he leered at her, and she giggled. "Although things with Potter and the Dark Lord are moving quickly so I'm not sure when it will become too difficult for me to get away. Hence, the communication device."

Her heart clenched. "Severus..."

"But we have tonight and many nights to come before we have to think of such things," he dragged her back into his lap, snogged her until she was breathless, and then groped her breasts shamelessly. "And I have other, more pleasant things on my mind to keep us occupied for the remainder of the night."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

Rosmerta looked down at her hand, where the gold ring still shone on her finger. On the bedside table was Severus' watch, with his matching gold ring still attached to the watch chain. She sighed.

"That was an awful year, wasn't it, love? What with the cursed necklace, the poisoned mead and Dumbledore's death..." She looked over at the wizard in the bed and was startled to see that his left arm was on top of the blanket again. "I thought I covered...?" Rosmerta's heart beat a little faster. She decided to wait before she told anyone. Just to be sure. So, she put the blanket over his arm once more, and vowed to watch him more closely during her next visit.

The following night when she arrived in his room, she kissed him and made sure that his arms were underneath the blanket. 

"Where was I? Oh, yes. One of the worst days of both of our lives. The night the Dark Mark appeared over Hogwarts."


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Dumbledore's death.

_June 30, 1997_

Rosmerta had accidentally seen Dumbledore while throwing Rebrim Devresk out of the pub, so she was forced to notify Draco that the Headmaster was no longer at the school. After that, she sent a second message to Severus, with the same warning and a coda that Draco had the same information. A few minutes later, her ring warmed and she received a reply.

_I believe Draco will make attempt tonight. I must stop him and may have to complete task myself. If so I must leave castle after. I'll contact you when I can. S._

She was on auto-pilot that night as she served the customers. Rosmerta was glad for the work, but nothing could stop her from worrying. And the hours seemed to pass more slowly than usual. Closing time finally arrived and she shooed the last of the punters out of the door. Then it was the nightly routine of tidying the front of the house and tallying the till. Before she finished her tally, her man of all work, Crulamin, bid her good night and went home. As she made her way to the back stairs, she saw the pub's cat sitting by the back door. 

"Okay, Midnight." She opened the door and glanced at the shadow of Hogwarts, which was her habit. After the cat decided that yes, he was indeed going out, she closed the door again and trudged up the stairs. 

She went into her bedroom, had a shower, and then donned the red satin negligee with the dragons embroidered on it and the matching dressing gown. As she made her way to the vanity, she paused to draw the curtains and paled. 

The Dark Mark blazed in all its terrible glory above Hogwarts. 

The sound of Apparation drew her attention to the street. Harry and Albus had appeared, and it looked like Albus was in real trouble. She jerked the curtains closed, stepped into her slippers, grabbed her wand, hurried down the stairs and into the street as she thumbed a frantic message to Severus. 

After she'd told Harry and Albus everything she knew, Harry Accioed a couple of the brooms that she kept in the pub as loaners. After they had mounted and flew toward the castle, Rosmerta returned to the pub, retrieved a bottle of Firewhiskey from her stock and brought it upstairs. She seated herself on the sofa and sent another message to Severus to let him know that Albus and Harry were on their way. Then she Accioed a glass and poured a measure of the whiskey into it and knocked it back. She closed her eyes as the warmth of the liquor flowed through her. She poured another and drank it, too. She lifted the bottle again, and then stopped. Getting pissed would not do her any good. She replaced the cork in the bottle and sent it and the glass soaring to the sideboard.

* * *

_After midnight, July 1, 1997_

She was awakened by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Familiar footsteps. She rose quickly from the sofa and faced the door. When Severus came through, she rushed to him. He caught her in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. 

"Oh god, Rose, I've killed him. I've killed Albus. I've killed him." He was trembling.

"At his order," she reminded him. 

"No one else knows that—and they may never know."

"I am sure that Dumbledore's portrait will clear everything up when this is over!" She wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the sofa. "Sit down. I'll get you a drink." 

Severus sat, toed off his shoes, unbuttoned his coat and shirt collar. He accepted the Firewhiskey, tossed it down and declined a refill. "I'm afraid my contract at Hogwarts will be, or has already been, cancelled." When he looked at her, his expression was bleak. "That castle has been my home for years."

Rosmerta sat down beside him and laid a hand on his thigh. "Will you be okay? Can I help?"

"Financially, I'll be fine for the short term. I've got a bit stashed at the house. I took the precaution in the last few weeks of removing most of the money from my vault at Gringott's. In the long term?" He sighed. "I'll still be working for the Order, even though they won't realize it. Everything will be that much harder. Damn it, why did Albus put on that ring?" 

"Because he believed his own press, I'll wager," she sniffed. Her tone softened. "Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"No, but I will. I have to get it out here--how I really feel--because, when the Dark Lord assembles his council, I must be prepared to accept their adulation and profess to be delighted that Albus is dead." 

Rosmerta lifted his arm, crawled under it, and then laid her head on his chest. She squeaked when he pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her, and laid his cheek on top of her head. He held her for a minute, and then heaved a sigh and started to talk. 

"After I got your warning, I went to my rooms as usual and marked papers as usual. I'm not sure what time it was, but Flitwick barreled in and told me that the Death Eaters were in the castle. I Stupefied him and, as I left my rooms, there was Granger and Lovegood waiting outside of my door! Potter must have put them up to it. Well, I told them Flitwick had hit his head and asked them to take care of him. A ploy to keep them out of danger. Thankfully, it worked." He kissed her head then continued. "I made my way will all due haste to the Astronomy tower. Everyone let me pass—of course they did! They were all glad to see me. When I got to the top of the tower, Albus was already in a bad way. The foolish bastard probably took on another trap around one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes on his own. Draco was there, along with the Carrows and—and Fenrir Greyback of all people!" He growled.

Rosmerta looked up at his face. Severus was furious. She raised a hand and laid it on his cheek. "I can't imagine how terrified you were to see the werewolf at the school."

He took her hand, kissed her palm, and then continued to hold it. "Reckless folly! If the Dark Lord intends to take control of the Ministry and Hogwarts, the last thing he should have authorized was for that animal to be included in the raiding party tonight." He paused for a moment, eyes narrowed, considering. After a few moments, he continued and his voice shook with anger. "In fact, I'm betting that it wasn't the Dark Lord at all. I wouldn't put it past Bellatrix to pull a stupid stunt like that one. I will report it to the Dark Lord when I see him again." He laid his cheek against her head again and spoke in a softer tone. "I took in the whole scene in one glance and it was perfectly clear to me that I only had one option. And then-," his voice cracked. "-and then, Albus spoke." 

Severus swallowed hard as he fought for control. Rosmerta tightened her grip on his hand. 

"Albus said..." Severus cleared his throat and when he began again, his voice was strained. "He said my name—' _Severus..._ ' and his voice was so weak, I nearly broke right there. But then, then—" Severus inhaled sharply and cleared his throat again. "Then he said--' _Severus, please..._ ' and I knew he was reminding me of our conversation earlier this year when he told me I would have to kill him in Draco's stead—to save the boy's soul—"

"What about your soul?" Rosmerta interrupted, outraged. He huffed a sarcastic laugh. "Well? That wasn't a rhetorical question, Severus Snape. What about yours?"

"In our meeting at the beginning of the school year, Albus said that only I would 'know if it would stain my soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation'." He said. "He said I'd be doing him a favor. I told you before, there was a curse in his arm that I could not stop, so he was a dead man anyway—most likely by the end of the year. But I never thought I'd—I thought I'd be able to do it in private so that he could be found already dead—you know? A mercy killing. I never thought that I'd be forced to seemingly murder him in front of an audience." He heaved a sigh. "Potter was there, on the tower, under his Invisibility Cloak, I'm certain of it."

"Oh no!"

"My guess is that the Dark Mark was already above the castle when they returned from their little adventure tonight."

"It was. I pointed it out to them. I gave them the brooms they used to get there."

"So, if they were already on the tower when Draco got there, why didn't he kill the Headmaster?" He was silent for a couple of minutes. 

"Oh, you know how Albus is—er—was, always blathering on," Rosmerta said. "I'll bet he turned all of his elocution talent on Draco. Keeping him talking, trying to make him see reason. I'll wager that he would have succeeded too, if the other Death Eaters hadn’t arrived."

Severus planted another kiss on the top of her head. "Of course, that's what he did. It bought him enough time for me to get there and do the deed. If I get out of this alive, without a trip to Azkaban, I'm going straight to his portrait and demanding answers." He huffed. Then he went quiet for so long she was startled when he spoke again. "I will never forget it ' _Severus, please..._ ', the blast and then the dash from the castle with Draco. With a very angry Harry Potter hot on our heels. I was fortunate to get away without a scratch."

"What?" She sat up and looked at him. He was smirking at her. "How did he not overtake you? Forgive me love, you're gorgeous and quite fit for thirty-six years old, but Potter is a teenage athlete in his prime."

Severus took the opportunity to snog her silly before he replied. "He never learned Occlumency or non-verbal spells—in spite of my best attempts to teach him." Rosmerta raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, okay. On that Occlumency thing, not my 'best' attempt. In my defense, if Potter had not looked into the Pensieve, I wouldn't have lost my temper." 

Rosmerta kissed his cheek. "I'll accept that. Please continue."

"And Dumbledore should have been the one to teach him anyway! What makes me so angry is that this boy is supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding world and he can't even cast non-verbal spell nor shield his mind! When they come face to face, the Dark Lord will see his thoughts with ease." Severus groused. "Anyway, Potter chased us onto the grounds and he managed to catch up to us before anyone else. I sent Draco ahead, to get him through the gates and away. When I turned to face Potter, well I've never seen him like that, Rose. I'm certain that he was angry enough to kill me. But, because I knew what he was going to do, I was able to parry all of his shots. He even tried to Crucio me, which I may have deserved, but couldn't allow. Anyway, one of the other Death Eaters—I don't recall his name—hit Potter from behind with _Crucio_ and he dropped like a stone." 

Rosmerta gasped. "Oh, that poor boy."

"I was furious! I made whoever it was lift the curse by reminding him that the Dark Lord wants Potter for himself, which is a very helpful trump card to play in these situations." Severus dropped a kiss on her nose. "And don't feel too sorry for Potter. He got up and tried to use my own spells against me!" The very idea seemed to affront him. "Rose, it took me right back to that day when James and Sirius used Levicorpus on me...when I called Lily...well, you know. So now, here's James' son trying the same thing and I-I went a bit mad. Of course, Potter didn't realize that part of my anger was actually remorse for killing the man who was my mentor and friend." His voice cracked. "And that, by doing so, I lost every friend I had—present company excepted. Potter didn't know that I was running toward terrible danger not away from it. The last straw was when he called me a coward." He sighed again. "Here I was saving everyone AGAIN, and he accuses me of cowardice. Rose, if the bloody hippogriff hadn't intervened, I might have Crucioed Potter myself. I was that angry."

"Excuse me? Did you say a hippogriff intervened?" 

Severus smiled for the first time since he'd arrived. "Bloody thing dropped out of the sky and tried to spit me on its talons. I'm not ashamed to admit that I turned and legged it. I only just made it outside of the gates. I felt the breeze from its wings as I Apparated." 

Rosmerta covered her mouth, but she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up in snorts and hiccoughs. "I'm sorry, Sev-Severus, but the picture I have of you, so proper and serious, being chased by an angry hippogriff is just too—too..." When Severus raised an imperious eyebrow, she abandoned any pretense. She threw back her head and laughed. Her mirth brought a smile to his face and then he chuckled because the mental picture _was_ ridiculous.

After they regained control of themselves, Severus continued. "I went to the Dark Lord first, of course. He is very pleased with me." Severus' lip curled. "So, I am much in his favor for the moment. After I left him, I stopped at Malfoy Manor to make sure Draco had arrived. Once Narcissa told me that he had, I came here straight away." He gazed into her eyes for a long moment. "You know, I used to think that what Potter and Black did to me was the worst thing that ever happened in my life. Hearing Albus beg me to kill him—and then having to _actually kill him_ —is so much worse."

Rosmerta cupped his face with her hands. "Severus, Albus asked you to help him die months ago. If it hadn't been this, it would have been a potion, right?"

"Almost certainly."

"And he asked you because he knew that neither the healers at St. Mungo's, nor Madam Pomfrey would have agreed to help him die."

"Right again."

"Well then, I'd say that what you did was a great kindness to a dying man. By Avadaing him, you not only saved Albus from unaccountable suffering, you have assuredly improved your position with You-Know-Who." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth, and then rubbed noses with him. "You are the strongest, most responsible person I know, Severus. But you don't have to be strong or responsible tonight. I'll take care of you."

"Ah, Rose, I don't deserve you." He buried his hands in her hair, leaned forward, and kissed her thoroughly. 

"First, I'll draw a hot bath. Come." She took his hands and drew him up. They went into the bathroom, which Rosmerta had enlarged years ago with an Undetectable Extension Charm, in order to install an absurdly large bathtub. Aside from her massive lingerie collection, it was her one indulgence. 

"Get out of those filthy clothes. I'll get the water going." She turned on the taps and added some bath soap. As the tub filled, she pinned up her hair and slipped off her negligee. When the water was high enough, Rosmerta turned off the taps and got in. Then she motioned to Severus. He lowered himself into the tub between her legs and relaxed against her with a sigh. 

Rosmerta took a flannel, dunked it into the water, and then proceeded to bathe him. First his shoulders, chest and belly. Next one arm, his hand and each finger. Then the other, after which she pushed on him gently. He leaned forward and she soaped then rinsed his back. When she finished, she shifted to his side.

"Lean back a little. I'm going to wash your hair."

Severus propped himself on his arms, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She wet his hair thoroughly, poured shampoo into her hand and then worked it into a lather in his hair. He groaned softly when she massaged his head before she rinsed out the shampoo. When she was satisfied, she said softly, "lean back against the tub. I'm going to do your legs." Severus did as she asked, and then watched her with half-lidded eyes. She positioned herself between his legs, facing him, fished the flannel out of the water, added soap to it, and then went to work. She propped one foot on her thigh and started with the toes. She washed each one individually. After she rinsed them, she washed his foot, then massaged it, which earned her another groan. Then, she used the cloth to wash his leg. After she finished, she repeated the entire process on his other leg. 

When she took his bollocks into one hand, he inhaled sharply and she saw his gaze drift down to her breasts. She caressed him for a few moments and then she wrapped her hand around his half-hard cock. His eyes met hers as she stroked him under the water and there was fire in their dark depths. She released him, unplugged the tub and got to her feet. He rose in front of her like some sort of aquatic god, with water sluicing off of his skin in rivulets. He closed the space between them, took her in his arms and pulled her against him. Then he kissed her. 

And oh, Merlin, but he could melt her with his kiss. It was a long, slow exploration of her mouth that sent thrills chasing along all of her nerve endings. When he finished, he rained tiny kisses across her face and neck. She enjoyed his ministrations until she felt warm dampness between her legs, then she reluctantly stepped back and Accioed a towel. She motioned for him to bend down and when he did, she scrubbed most of the water from his hair, and handed him a brush. As he drew it through his hair, she procured another towel and used it to dry his body. He set the brush aside and took the opportunity to caress her breasts and tease her nipples until she was panting for him. She moved out of reach when she knelt to do his legs; carefully avoiding his prodigious erection. Before she rose, she paid him back when she licked the head of his penis, which elicited a hiss of pleasure. She got to her feet and danced out of his reach while she dried her own body. 

After she finished, she took his hand and led him to the bed. He laid down and his gaze was so hot that she thought she would go up in flames. Instead, she joined him and straddled his hips. Her eyes never left his as she lowered herself slowly onto his cock with a groan. When they were fully joined, she leaned forward, closed her eyes and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Then she rose to her knees and started to move. Slowly at first, then faster as she found her rhythm. And oh, god it felt so good to have him inside of her, filling her in the way only he could, that she thought she would cry from the intensity of it all. When Severus slipped a finger between her labia, found her clit and teased it in the way he knew she loved, it was only moments before she came with a cry. As she spasmed around him, he grabbed her hips and his thrusts became hard and fast until, with a groan, he reached his own orgasm. 

Rosmerta collapsed, boneless, on top of him with her head on his chest. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her and she could hear his heart hammering. As they lay in this, the most intimate human embrace, Rosmerta's feelings overflowed and her eyes filled with tears that dripped onto Severus' chest. His arms tightened. 

He kissed the top of her head. "What's the matter, Rose?" He asked softly. 

"It's just that I love you so much, Severus. I know you don't like to hear me say that, but there's so much love for you inside of me, sometimes it just has to find a way out."

"Oh, Rose," he replied gruffly. "It's not that I don't like to hear you say that—I do. It's just that it scares me when you say it out loud. The Dark Lord is an accomplished Legilimens and if he ever found out that I love someone, their life would be in mortal danger." He cupped her chin and turned her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Your life, Rose. Your life is inestimable to me. Because I love you too."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

Rosmerta dashed the tears from her eyes. "I knew in my heart that you loved me, Severus. But I needed to hear it and you said it—in spite of your fear." She blew her nose. "And it meant everything to me." She sighed. 

"Of course, Dumbledore's "murder" was all over the papers the next day. His face next to yours. I was so happy that you spent so much time here with me the week before Dumbledore's funeral. Do you remember? You'd go off to do your spy stuff before dawn and you'd get back here after closing." She smiled at the memory. "Going from Malfoy Manor back to Spinner's End and then here. Although you did take a big risk going to Albus' funeral. I am glad that I insisted on going with you—it was a sad occasion, but a grand adventure. Standing in the forest, hiding under a Disillusionment Charm. I had never seen Centaurs before." 

"After Dumbledore's death, You-Know-Who was able to infiltrate the Ministry with absurd ease, and kill almost anyone who disagreed with him. I don't mind saying that I was frightened for you every time you went back to Malfoy Manor after he released the prisoners from Azkaban."

*~~~*~~~*


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Snape. The Battle of Hogwarts and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assigned Rosmerta to a Hogwarts House. There is no "official" one listed for her.

_July 1997_

The next time Severus returned to her flat, it was early July and he was deeply shaken. He took off his coat and hung it up, then removed his cufflinks and tucked them into his pocket. He rolled up his shirtsleeves as he made his way to the sofa. He sat down, lay his head back and stared at the ceiling. Rosmerta sat down next to him and leaned against his side, offering silent comfort. She knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say, but she was the only living person with whom he could drop all of his masks. He trusted her and confided in her. That was the price she paid for loving him and she paid it willingly. 

"The Dark Lord took and used Lucius' wand to murder Charity Burbage in front of everyone. After which, he gave her body to Nagini to devour and forced us to watch. Rose, it was difficult enough for me, but Draco...I will never forget the look of horror on his face. But the worst part of it all..." He paused, overcome. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, took his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me," she whispered.

"...you know that Charity...she works...worked...at Hogwarts. Of course, she recognized me as she hung there above the table and she said...she said..." Severus stopped again and swallowed hard. "She said, ' _Severus, please_...' It was Albus' last words all over again." 

He was gripping her hand so tightly that her fingers had begun to go numb, but Rosmerta did not try to remove her hand from his. Her heart ached for this brilliant wizard who, in any other time, would be hailed as the finest sorcerer of the age. Instead he was forced to use his unique gifts to work as a double agent in the fight against You-Know-Who. When he loosened his grip her fingers tingled. He raised her hand and pressed his lips against it and then massaged it. 

"I'm so grateful to have you, Rose. I don't know how I would get through this without you."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

"It didn't take long for the Ministry to fall after that, did it?" 

Harry, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, thankfully escaped from the Death Eaters and wisely didn't return to school. In August, You-Know-Who appointed Severus as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Bellatrix Lestrange had suggested sending the Carrow siblings along with him as replacement professors. What made Severus furious was that somehow, "The Dark Lord's Bitch", as he referred to her, got You-Know-Who to agree that they be placed in charge of discipline. Severus couldn't say no without blowing his cover, even though they used the Cruciatus on students in detention. Because he was helpless to stop it, everyone else on the staff assumed that Severus approved of the practice. 

"That's what bothered you the most, the disgust of your former friends and colleagues." She growled. It was still difficult for her to talk to most of them because of their lack of faith in Severus during that time. 

Thankfully, he'd had Albus' portrait to talk to at the castle. Because that year, it had become increasingly difficult for him to visit her. There were curses on all of the secret passages, not to mention the Dementors all over the grounds.

"I didn't know then that you could fly, love." Rosmerta said aloud, with a touch of wonder in her voice. "Whenever you managed to get over, I was ever so impressed! I was thankful that you were able to evade all of the dangers and visit me on Christmas night. The Sword of Gryffindor is a thing of beauty and I'm glad I got the chance to see it before you took it to the forest."

"After that, I didn't see you again until Valentine's Day and, even with all of the awful things that were happening, you gave me the best gift I've ever..."

She glanced at the bed and brought a shaking hand to her mouth. The blanket was thrown back, exposing Severus from the waist up with one arm flung out and one across his chest. His eyes were closed, but his head was turned as if he was listening to her voice.

*~~~*~~~*

_February 1998_

Somehow, Severus managed to visit on Valentine's Day. She flung herself into his arms and he lifted her off of her feet and kissed her thoroughly before setting her down again. They moved to the sofa, and neither one spoke for several minutes. Severus' life was so stressful from dealing with those nutters, Albus' portrait, and You-Know-Who that, on those ever-rarer times that he was able to get away, Rosmerta was content to sit cuddled against his side, encircled by his arm. 

"I don't know how much longer I can protect Longbottom and his friends from the Carrows," he began without preamble. "Luna Lovegood was taken off of the train after Christmas by the Dark Lord's people. Don't worry," he said when she gasped. "Potter and his friends rescued her from Malfoy's dungeon."

"You are doing your best, love."

"They could make things the tiniest bit easier by not soiling the walls of the castle with graffiti," he said dryly. "Still, I can't fault their bravery. They'll need it."

"Do you want food, or a drink?"

He tipped up her chin to look into her eyes. "No. I have everything I want right here." He bent and kissed her softly, then took her hand in his. He gazed at the gold ring she wore on the middle finger of her right hand for a few moments before slipping it off. "Rose, you've always been here for me. If I live through this, I want to be there for you, too." He rose from the sofa, and then knelt on one knee in front of her. He picked up her left hand and put the ring on the third finger up to the first knuckle and paused. "I want to share my life with you, Rose. If you'll have me."

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. "Yes, Severus. Yes. I will have you." 

Severus pushed the ring home, rose and pulled her up into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. "When this is all over, I will wear mine too." 

They made love that night to seal their promise.

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

Rosmerta stood out of the way of the two Healers who bustled around Severus casting various diagnostic charms. He frowned and moved his head from side to side, and she thanked him silently for proving to them that she wasn't barmy. After they'd finished and put their wands away, Healer Lacie joined her. 

"Madame Rosmerta, Headmaster Snape's brain activity has increased. By...a lot. All of our readings indicate that he is trying to come back. Continue whatever you're doing, please. And let me know if there are any other changes."

"I will."

Lacie left the room and Rosmerta moved to the side of the bed. She stood gazing down at Severus for several minutes, twisting the ring around her finger, willing him to move while she watched. When nothing happened, she muttered, "Stubborn bugger." She bent, smoothed his hair away from his face, and then kissed him softly on the lips before sitting in the chair beside the bed once more.

"I didn't see you again until the night that you were driven from Hogwarts." She said softly. "The night of the battle."

*~~~*~~~*

_May 1, 1998_

He had climbed the stairs that night and paused in her sitting room door. He announced, without any emotion in his voice at all, that unofficially, he was no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

Rosmerta took his hands, pulled him into the room and settled him on the sofa. Then she Accioed the Firewhiskey and glasses and poured for them both. As they sipped, he told her about his duel with Minerva and the others. How difficult it had been, using parry only while they did their best to kill him. 

"Potter is back at Hogwarts, that is certain," he said. "It won't be long before the Dark Lord gathers his minions and attacks the castle. I will be expected to be there." He took her glass from her and set it down, along with his own, on the side table. "I don't have much time." He rose, pulled her up into his arms, and kissed her.

It was a kiss designed to take her breath away as he pressed her against him and teased her lips with his tongue. She slipped her arms around him as she opened her mouth and tangled her own tongue with his. A thrill shot through her when she felt his erection between them. His kisses became hot and insistent and passion ignited in her and spread across her body. She ground her hips hard against his. He abandoned her mouth with a groan, lifted her into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom where he set her on her feet next to the bed. 

"Rose, do you...?"

"Yes, yes!"

She vanished their clothing and the feel of his skin against hers inflamed her desire even higher. Rosmerta smoothed her hands into his hair, ground herself against him once again, and kissed him hard. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, tightened her hands on his hair and looked into his hot black gaze. "You are the sexiest, most powerful wizard I know, Severus. And I want you to fuck me," she said, her voice low and urgent. "I want you to fuck me now, and I want you to fuck me hard." She kissed him hungrily and after she released his lips, she sat on the bed and slid backwards until she reached the center. Then she laid back and spread her legs.

With a growl, Severus mounted the bed from the end, crawled between her legs, and spread her vulva with his fingers. Rosmerta squealed when he licked her, and her squeals turned to moans when he attacked her clit with his naughty, talented tongue. And oh god it felt so good and then he slid two fingers in and out of her, and her hips lifted off of the bed as the dual sensations radiated throughout her body. His fingers and tongue were unrelenting and she spiraled higher, the pleasure building until it crested into an explosive orgasm. 

"Oh, Merlin! Severus, please, I need you in me now," she cried.

After a last taste that sent shudders scampering through her, he leaned back on his heels and growled, "Turn over and get on your knees. Please."

Another thrill shot through her at the gruff (but polite) order and Rosmerta scrambled to obey. The mattress dipped as he moved to kneel behind her. She gasped when he plunged his cock in to the hilt in one thrust, and filled her completely. When he grabbed her hips, she couldn't restrain a groan. Then he began to move. He pulled out slowly, and slid in at the same pace. Again. And again. And again. 

"Merlin's balls, Severus, you're driving me mad—faster and harder...please!"

When he increased his pace, she moaned with pleasure. He slowed again, but she didn't have time to be disappointed because he draped himself across her back, reached around her body, and pinched a nipple with one hand while the other found her clit and circled it. Rosmerta was overwhelmed by the sensations that cascaded through her entire body and her excitement flamed to life again. A cry was torn from her throat and she shuddered with a second orgasm. When her vagina clamped around his cock, Severus took hold of her hips again and slammed into her fast and hard until, with one final thrust, he came with a shout. 

They remained like that for a few moments, until their breathing returned to normal. Then Severus withdrew and, after a murmured _Scourgify_ , he collapsed beside her on his back. Rosmerta shifted to his side, threw an arm across him, and laid her head on his chest. As his heartbeat returned to normal, he kissed her head. 

"I must go back to Hogwarts tonight."

"I know. I want you straight back here once the battle is over. Promise me."

"I am not even certain that I will survive," he said gently, not promising anything.

"Don't say such things!" Rosmerta retorted. "I have no doubt that you can defeat You-Know-Who in a duel."

Severus chuckled mirthlessly. "Is that so? What about Nagini? How shall I defeat her?"

Rosmerta rose from the bed, donned a dressing gown, and strode over to the closet. "Come. I've got a surprise for you." She opened the door, pushed aside her clothes and, behind the silky negligees she loved, revealed a small Muggle safe. She spun the tumbler clockwise and anti-clockwise until she completed the combination. The door unlocked with a "thunk" and she pulled it open. 

An exhalation of surprise told her that Severus was behind her. "Rose?"

When she turned around again, she was holding a potion vial. "This," she said. "Is the antivenin that Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck invented after Arthur Weasley was bitten by Nagini."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How the bloody hell did you get it and how do you know it's the real thing?"

"I got it from Healer Dalrakt who had a huge tab and a small salary," her eyes gleamed. "And give a fellow Slytherin credit, Severus Snape. I know it's the real thing because, before I would forgive the debt, I forced Healer Dalrakt to make an Unbreakable Vow with me that it was authentic." She thrust the vial at him. "I have no doubt it's the real deal. And I want you to take it before you go back to Hogwarts. Please."

"Rose," he said as he accepted the vial. "You are the most extraordinary witch."

"Severus," she replied as she laid a hand on his cheek. "I won't give you up without a fight."

*~~~*~~~*

_July 1998_

"Before you left, I made you promise to send a message to me, letting me know where you were, if you thought you were in mortal danger," Rosmerta said. "After you left, I was so afraid and I couldn't stay there just waiting, so I got myself dressed in sturdy clothes. Then I went out and rallied the people who were left in Hogsmeade to go to Hogwarts and join in the fight against Voldemort."

Much to her surprise, Severus seemed to become agitated. His hands twitched and his head moved from side to side. Rosmerta let down the side rail of the bed and instinctively got in, moved his arm, and stretched out beside him. When she put her head on his chest and her arm around his body, he quieted. 

"When I got the message that you were in the Shrieking Shack facing mortal danger, I was so scared! It took so long to gather everyone in town and get up to Hogwarts...we got there too late to see Neville Longbottom cut the head off of Nagini. Cor, I would have liked to have seen that." 

She rose halfway and stretched up far enough to kiss his cheek before setting her head down onto his chest once more. "You may have noticed that I am not the fittest witch in Hogsmeade," she chuckled. "So, I was one of the last to arrive. The fighting seemed to be centered somewhere inside the castle, and when I got there my side had such a stitch in it!" She chuckled to herself. "I was just in time to hear Harry telling Lord Voldemort about you. About how brave you are and how you had been Dumbledore's man ever since the Dark Lord killed Lily." She smiled.

"But Harry doesn't know about us, love. So, he attributed your bravery to your love for his mother and if that is a comfort to him, that is fine. But we know the truth, don't we?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper and she never would have heard it if she hadn't been laying there. 

Rosmerta bolted up and turned to see Severus' dark eyes open, upon her, and best of all _aware_. Her eyes filled, overflowed and she smiled and laid a hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes, bent and kissed him. Excitement spread through her when she felt his hand caress her arm. She raised herself up again, and his eyes followed her. She collapsed against his chest with her arm across his body the way she'd done countless times before and wept.

*~~~*~~~*

_NINETEEN MONTHS LATER_

It had taken six months for Severus to regain enough strength to leave St. Mungo's, and a further six months before he was anything like his old self again. 

That didn't stop him from groping her outrageously whenever she was within reach after he had regained full control of his hands again. Scolding him did no good, he was blithely unrepentant. She had sealed the door of his hospital room and rode him hard more than once in the last days before he was discharged. She had a feeling the staff knew what was going on, in spite of the Silencing charms they'd used. But they didn't give a toss. 

Then it took three months to get through the Ministry hearing that cleared him of Dumbledore's death and awarded him the Order of Merlin, First Class.

He used the first stipend to obtain space near the pub for an Alchemy shop. It was a further three months to brew the stock and open for business. 

The wedding planning took another month, and now, he was standing in front of the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks, in the spot where "his" table usually was, dressed in his black dress robes. As he watched her descend the front stairs and walk toward him, he was solemn and regal and she thought that he was the handsomest wizard in the world. And the way his eyes shone as she approached, she knew that he was as happy on their wedding day as she. When Rosmerta reached his side, he bent and stole a kiss, and then whispered:

"I don't deserve you, my dear Rose, but... I love you with all of my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ten years older than my husband, so some of this is based on things that have happened between us.


End file.
